Valentine’s Surprise
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: How will you surprise a lover for your first Valentine’s date? Tie yourself on your bed with a blindfold, butt naked and pleading to get screwed? Or maybe a session of hot, steamy and passionate sex? Major LEMON! One shot. NaruxSasu


**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Valentine's Surprise  
**Rating:** M for lemons, lemons and more lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** How will you surprise a lover for your first Valentine's date? Tie yourself on your bed with a blindfold, butt naked and pleading to get screwed? Or maybe a session of hot, steamy and passionate sex?

**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke**

_

* * *

February 14…_

Today is the most dreaded day of all… Well, that besides my birthday. But what the heck. Same shit. I called the principal a week ago and asked if I could leave for this day. She agreed… a week ago. For some reason, she called me last night and told me that one of the senior professors called in sick and I have to sit in for him. Great. Not only will I have to face my class but I have to face at least three more classes. Damn that Kakashi. He knows very well that I hate being mobbed and be sent by Valentine chocolates from people that I don't know, more so like. Kami-sama, will this day get any worse?

"Uchiha-sensei…" A fellow teacher called in. "A student is looking for you."

_Oh… Who would want to see me this early morning?_

"Thank you, Asuma-sensei." I acknowledged, slipping my eyeglasses on and resting them on the bridge of my nose.

Lazily, I walked to the door, hoping and praying that it was not one of the female students confessing his love to the all famous Uchiha Sasuke. I was flushed with relief when I saw the blonde crop of hair and blue cerulean eyes looking back at me. I held him by his arm and dragged him to our secret place – an old classroom on the third floor that was rarely used and no students really pass by. I pushed him in and closed the door behind me.

"Naruto… What were you thinking, visiting me in the faculty room?"

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a senior student at Konoha High School and _my_ boyfriend. I've been teaching Math for a few years now and not in my wildest dream will I meet a student like him. It was crazy… Our encounter, his confession. Everything. I could remember it like it happened only yesterday…

_After school, I decided that I would confront the blonde about his performance at school. He's been failing every single quiz. Strangely though, all of his solutions are correct, but the final answer is wrong. I didn't know why he had to do such. Was it all to catch my attention? I didn't know. But, I had to talk to him about it. He did show signs that he likes me. All the more that I have to fix this. I tried to give him hints and I was sure he would give up on me… But he's so damn… Oh, I can' explain it… Maybe… Just maybe… That it was me who needs some love counseling…_

"_Uzumaki-kun…" I called him just before he was about to leave the classroom._

"_Y-yes, Uchiha-sensei?"_

"_I need to speak with you… Please, take a seat…"_

_Naruto slowly made his way to a chair in front of my desk. He seemed flustered and his speech staggered. A tinge of pink was across his cheeks. I have to admit, he is kind of cute. Ah… What am I thinking? He's a goddamn student. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this. I set down my reading glasses and stood up, walking and stopping abruptly in front of him. I could see his uneasiness, to the point that he couldn't even look at me in the eye. _

"_What is it, Uchiha-sensei?"_

"_I've been looking over your past quizzes. It's strange you know, most of the solutions… No… All of the solutions are right…It's just that, you wrote the wrong answer."I began while I handed him his papers_

"_I think it was a small error…" He tried to tell me_

"_I don't think so… That answer you wrote is far from the correct one."_

"_It's just that…" The blush on the blonde's cheek suddenly grew deeper. "I like you so much that I want you to notice me…"_

_I sighed, rubbing my temples after hearing the immature answer of the blonde high school student. "Look… I know that a lot of students like me…"_

"_I like you more than the others… I know we're both men… You're even my teacher… It's wrong, I know… But I can't help it…"_

"_That's beside the point. Others are trying so hard in my class for me to acknowledge them. But you… You don't have to dumb yourself…"_

"_But you noticed me, right?" He smiled as his blue orbs met with my raven ones. "So, my effort worked."_

"_It's not it, Uzumaki-kun… I don't give a grade lower than C in my class. Not because I don't want to, but because no one deserved to get lower than a C. However, with all of your quizzes, the highest you can get is a D-."_

"_Tutor me then… Give me make up quizzes to pull my grades up. Make me do extra credit, I don't care how many." He sounded desperate, but I could feel that he had gained some confidence. Was it because I bit on his bait?_

"_You want me to spend time with you, no?"_

"_Of course…"_

"_Sly brat. Alright. Fine… I will drop by your house every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Be prepared then…"_

_And that's how it started. For about one month, I was going to his house three times a week after class. However, eventually, my visits became more frequent and I didn't come over for studies anymore. I guess I was unsuccessful in driving him away. In fact, I was growing more and more attached to him that I felt that I like him more than he like me. So, one day…_

"_Ne, Naruto…" I called him out as I lounged on his couch. Yes, we were already in first name basis._

"_Yeah?"He replied, looking up at me. He was lazily lying on my lap while I played with the strands of his blonde hair._

"_Do you still like me?"_

"_Yeah, of course… Why ask that?"_

"_Thing is… We've been spending a lot of time together… And well…." I felt the blood rush to my face_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think I like you too… So… If you want… You and I could go out…"_

"_Go out? Like… You're my boyfriend already?" He sat up and asked. His eyes were as big as plates. It sparkled with excitement and joy._

"_Yeah… I'm your boyfriend already…" I smiled_

_He blushed deeply. I then inched in, reaching out my hand to cup his face. Slowly I leaned forward until our lips were brushing. However, I didn't expect him to be the one to make the first move. He connected our lips in a fiery kiss. Of course, I didn't need to be told twice. I kissed back passionately, tasting every inch of his hot mouth. My hands then went down and groped around his body. But, Naruto suddenly stopped me from going any further._

"_I… I think I'm not ready for it yet…" He whispered._

"_Alright… I can wait… For now… We'll just stick to kissing."_

"_Good idea."_

I looked at the blonde with intense eyes. But, he reciprocated by glare with a smile. That sly smile is one of the things that had caught me… Really…

"I can't just sit around. It's Valentine's Day. Who knows how many students would be dying to touch and harass you?"

"You know you're the only one who can touch and harass me." I smiled, and gave him a kiss of reassurance.

"Hey, what do you want to do tonight? It's our first Valentine's together after all."

"We'll think of something." The bell then suddenly rang, interrupting our conversation. "Let's continue this later. Meet you in the car."

"Alright… Bye, love."

"Yeah… Bye…"

**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

"KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran to my best friend's classroom as soon as the lunch bell went off

"Damn it, Naruto. I can hear you from here, the other end corridor." Inuzuka Kiba bellowed back. "Wait up… I'm coming…"

I waited for Kiba to walk to the stairs, where we usually meet for breaks. We bought out food first before proceeding to our favorite place – the rooftop. We sat facing the fence as I munched on my favorite ramen while Kiba had his Yakisoba bread. However, in the middle of my meal, I sighed loudly, thinking of our date later. My best friend was quite sharp. He noticed and immediately asked what was going on inside my head.

"Sup, Naruto? What's with the sigh?" He asked with a Yakisoba-filled mouth

"You know that I'm going out with Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, today's our first Valentine's together, and I have no idea what to do… We already did the movies, fine dining, even in line skating. I want to make our date today special."

"Ne, you didn't do _it_ yet… Have you?"

"_It_?" I suddenly blushed. Of course I know what that is. I just need to know if we're talking about the same thing.

"Sex…" Kiba groaned. "Oh brother."

"Is that… bad? That we haven't done it yet…"

"Well, he might think you're not really into him. Like you're going out as close friends."

"But I already told him that he's my boyfriend."

"That's beside the point. Thing is, you have to show him that you love him that much. It's a simple deed really. I mean I do it all the time with Hinata…"

"God… Spare me the stories…" I said, rolling my eyes

"Anyway, as a loving couple, you're bound to do it in the near future. So why not do it now?"

"I guess you're right… But, I don't know a thing about sex…"

"Leave it to me…"

* * *

"Kiba?" I said out loud. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah… Of course I am…" He whispered in my ear. "Just lie back and relax… I'll call Sasuke for you…"

"Wait… Kiba!!!!!" I tried to call him

_Don't leave me… Tied up on my bed, butt naked, blindfolded…_

"Hey, Sasuke!" I suddenly heard Kiba using his panicked voice. "It's Naruto! You have to come over… I think there's something wrong with him! Come quick!"

"What the heck are you doing?!?!" I groaned.

"There." Kiba replied. I heard him throw something on the desk, probably my phone. "I'll leave you two be. I promise... This will be a Valentine's worth remembering. Don't forget.... You have to give me all the details in the morning, blondie…"

"Inuzuka Kiba! Let me go!"

"You'll thank me for this. Ja ne…"

"Kiba…"

With my eyesight stolen, all of my other senses were heightened. I could actually hear Kiba chuckle and leave my room. I could feel the draft blow against my sensitive skin in contrast to the room's warmth. I smell the faint scent of rose lingering in the room. I sighed, hoping that Sasuke would not get mad. Patiently, I waited, hoping that Sasuke would not bail on me.

_A Valentine's worth remembering… Huh?_

**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke panicked, hearing that something happened to his Naruto. He was still in the middle of work, and there were still a lot of papers that needed to be graded. But, with Naruto in the picture, he had to drop everything and rush to his boyfriend's side. In record's time, he ran and managed to get to Naruto's place in 15 minutes tops, which normal would take twice as long. He opened the door and barged in. However, all of the panic that was in his system was flushed away.

_What happened here?_

He closed and locked the door behind him before entering and examining the surroundings. The room was dimly lit by candles. The rose oil burned and the scent wafted in his nose. At the middle of the room was the bed, covered in red silk. What was on top of it was much more sensual that any of the decorations in the room. It was his lover, naked, bounded and blindfolded with a matching silk cloth. Naruto's head suddenly shifted to the source of the sound.

"Sasuke??? Is that you?" He asked

"Naruto… W-what…"

"Happy Valentine's, love…" Naruto began. "I was thinking what we're going to do tonight… And well… I also needed a gift for you… So…"

Sasuke placed a finger on the blonde's lips. "Shh…."

"Are you mad?"

The raven then chuckled. "Of course not. Actually, I'm happy… Because now, I can fully show you my love."

"Huh?"

But, before Naruto could even speak, Sasuke was already attacking the blonde's mouth. Naruto felt Sasuke dominate him, making him melt under his touch. The raven slowly rode the blonde's naked body, positioning himself comfortably on top of him. He broke the passionate lip lock and made his way down Naruto's neck, sucking and kissing, marking his property. Sasuke began feeling stuffy in his button up top, so, he stripped it off and threw it to a corner of the room.

His mouth made his way down Naruto's bare chest. With his mouth, he took the right nipple, flicking it with his tongue while he played the other with his thumb. He sucked on one while nudged the other. The blonde's cries were music to his ears as the pleasure was slowly escalating. Sasuke then shifted sides, giving equal attention to both nubs that was begging to be touched.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out

The raven chuckled and made his way down to Naruto's sensitive manhood. It was already hard from the breeze that was blowing on it, plus, the delicate touch that Sasuke was doing the past minutes was enough to arouse the younger boy. Sasuke held Naruto by the inner thighs. He kissed along it, switching sides and intentionally missing his hard shaft. Naruto cried out loud, pleading to be touched.

"Sa… suke…." Naruto cried out.

"Just a little tease…" Sasuke whispered with a low, sexy voice.

"Please…"

Sasuke then reached out and undid Naruto blindfold, tossing it over his shoulder. The blond squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light. As soon as he was finally focused, he centered his gaze on his lover, that was already half naked and was on top of him. He blushed deeply, and then looked to the side, as if ashamed. Sasuke smiled and with a finger, turned the blonde's head to his direction before giving him a kiss.

"As much as I'd like you to remain as is, I want your first time to be something memorable. So everything I do, I want you to look at me… Watch me… Remember me…" Sasuke whispered.

He then stood up and freed Naruto from the ropes that were holding him. He was relieved that he wasn't bound too hard. There weren't any marks or signs that he was tied up. He then took off the rest of his garments, including his shoes and climbed up the bed. Sasuke then noticed the array of toys that were lined up near the bedside table. He scoffed at it. However, he did reach out and take the bottle of lube with him.

_I don't need toys. I'm confident I can please him with my own body._

Sasuke smiled before going down and brushing Naruto's hard manhood with his fingertips. The blonde groaned, causing him to sit up to watch the raven. Sasuke then used his tongue, licking the side like a big lollipop. Slowly, he used his mouth to engulf the blonde's whole length. Naruto hissed as he felt Sasuke's hot mouth and his hands play with him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, moaning and groaning out loud. Sasuke expertly gave head, causing the blonde to reach his climax in no time.

"No… Not yet." Sasuke breathed out.

He reached out for the lube and poured a generous amount on his hand, spreading a fair amount on his fingers. Just as Naruto was starting to relax, his body suddenly tensed up when Sasuke pushed a slick finger in. Naruto's mouth dropped open as the digit went in and out of his tight hole. When Sasuke felt he was already getting accustomed to one finger, he added another. Again, Naruto hissed, both at the slight pain and incredible pleasure. The blonde slumped back on the bed and arched his back as Sasuke's fingers were moving at an incredible pace. The scissoring motion made Naruto groan even more.

"Just one more… Hang on…"

Sasuke then poked in the third digit, causing Naruto to moan louder. His hips were moving on its own, trying to get as much of Sasuke's fingers as possible. The raven then felt the blonde stretch. He decided that he was ready to go. He pulled his fingers out, making a 'plop' sound as it slid out easily. Again, he squeezed a fair amount of lube on his hand, but now, he massaged it on his own shaft. Then, he positioned his head on Naruto's entrance, ready to penetrate him with just one push.

"Ready?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah…"

"This might hurt a bit. But I promise, it will get better."

"Just do it…" Naruto pleaded

Slowly, Sasuke pushed in, making sure that Naruto won't be surprised by his sudden movement. The blonde kept his mouth hanging open while he grabbed on the silk sheets for support. Inch by inch, Sasuke made his way in. Finally, he was able to enter his full length in Naruto's puckered entrance. He stopped, waiting for Naruto to get used to him being inside. Naruto shut his eyes tight, feeling the jolts of pain from his backside.

"Sorry…" Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto again and again

"It's ok… It doesn't hurt that much…" The blonde replied. "Move… Please…"

"As you wish…"

Sasuke smirked as he moved as a slow pace. Naruto was still grabbing the sheets with all his might. The raven grunted, feeling the ring of muscles clench tightly around him. Sasuke dipped his head down, kissed the curve of Naruto's neck while moving. With one hand, he kept the blonde's hips in place with the other finger grope for Naruto's hard shaft that was begging to be touched.

"Sasuke… God… I feel you… In me…" Naruto moaned in Sasuke's ear

"Look at me, Naruto… I want to see your expression…" Sasuke replied

Naruto opened his eyes that were previously glued shut. His cerulean eyes mirrored intense pleasure as Sasuke's pace was starting to hike up. The raven then lifted Naruto's leg and placed it on his shoulder, opening and giving him more ease of access. He pushed harder, reaching the sweet spot that made Naruto see all white. He groaned loudly, pleading for Sasuke to do more. Sasuke pushed again and again, hitting the spot with all his strength.

"Sasuke! I think I'm going to… I can't…" Naruto cried out, his mouth still hanging open

"Naruto… You're clenching too tight… I can't hold on too long…" Sasuke groaned behind his gritted teeth

With his last strong pushes, both of them held tight and released their loads. Naruto in between their stomachs while the raven in Naruto. The blonde kept his mouth open, feeling the hot seed that Sasuke was giving him. After the last spurt, the raven pulled out, letting his white fluid flow out. Without warning, he collapsed on top of the blonde, panting and enjoying the aftermath of their first ever session of hot sex. Naruto also relaxed, trying to catch his breath as he savored the heat that they shared. Their slick, sweat covered bodies laid on top of the silk sheets as they rested in each other's arms.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever… Thank you, Naruto…" Sasuke said in between breaths

"No… Thank you Sasuke.. I was glad you're the first I shared it with… Happy Valentine's Day. I love you so much…" Naruto whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day too, my love…" Sasuke whispered. "I love you… Much more that you could imagine..."

* * *

**Happy Heart's Day everyone!**

***cyberhearts, cybercookies and cyberkisses for everyone***

**Hope you like this fic... It was a rush, but I think it turned out good. **

**Deshou? **

* * *

so, what do you think?

Like it? Hate it? Say it!

Reviews please!

Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D

Reviews???? :D


End file.
